


taste test

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: Carol Danvers x ReaderSummary: it was supposed to be a quickie, not that you’re complainingWarning: oral and face sitting babes!!! Let’s fuckin gooooooooo





	taste test

**Author's Note:**

> a part of me feels bad that I've been working on and posting smut on this account instead of working on the reqs I have for the sfw blog laskdjfh rip

The sound of your moans echoed through the hallway as she continued to edge you, not quite sure if it had been minutes or hours since she started to eat you out. Carol was taking her sweet time, enjoying the feel of your folds and clit against her tongue, alternating between moaning against your pussy as she pleasured you or whispering compliments against your thigh, both sounds making you shudder.

At the movement, you could feel her grin against your thigh, a low laugh escaping her mouth as she pulled away, and thrust three fingers into you, pumping them in and out of you slowly, licking her lips as your walls clenched around her, revealing how close you were to cumming.

Carol made sure to lock eyes with you as she took her fingers out and sucked on them, her face glistening with your juices, _“mm, baby, you taste so good.”_

All you could do was huff impatiently and rub your legs together, eager for the release she continued to deny you of, watching as she stroked the strap and prodded your entrance before pushing herself as far as she could, smiling as you gasped at the sudden force. Fucking you fast and hard and as sloppily as you’ve been waiting for all day, the slapping of your skin hitting each other and your pussy clenching around the strap as she kept slamming into you.

Her movements were unforgiving, towering over you with a wide smirk as you shuddered and screamed out her name, wrapping your legs around her waist so she couldn’t pull out and steal another orgasm from you.

Much to your pleasure, Carol let you ride it out, praising you all the while until you let her go, her voice low and sultry,  _“wanna taste how good you are?”_

She stroked the strap covered in your cum and moved so it was resting against your lips, her mouth dropping as you gave a quick nod and took the full piece into your mouth, moaning as you made sure to lap up your own juices.

 _“Good girl.”_ Carol breathed heavily as she brushed the hair out of your face, her own pussy leaking at the sight of you taking it all so easily, drool trickling down your chin. She took the first chance she could get to pop out the strap from your mouth and take it off, eager to feel your lips directly on her.

A low moan escaped her lips as you went to work on her, paying her back for the countless hours spent edging you and eating you out earlier, but she wasn’t having it, grinding on your face to hasten the process, appreciating how you picked up your pace to accommodate her, leaking all over your face shamelessly.

 _“Oh yeah, baby. You’re doing so well.”_  Carol’s pace faltered as she came all over your mouth, moaning as you made sure to swallow every drop and clean every single crevice. Forcing herself off to kiss you, smiling as the taste of you and her lingered on your tongue.


End file.
